Kau adalah Segalanya
by lunaryu
Summary: Bagi Sakon, Ukon bukanlah hanya sekedar boneka. Ia adalah sahabat dan seseorang yang teramat penting baginya. Begitu pentingnya, ia rela berbagi jiwa dengannya… Sakon/Ukon


**Kau adalah Segalanya**

**Fandom:** Ayatsuri Sakon

**Rating:** T/pg-15

**Genre:** Romance/Slash of Life

**Pairing:** Sakon/Ukon

**Sinopsis:** _Bagi Sakon, Ukon bukanlah hanya sekedar boneka. Ia adalah sahabat dan seseorang yang sangat penting baginya. Begitu pentingnya, ia rela berbagi jiwa dengannya…_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ayatsuri Sakon bukan milik Luna<strong>

**Warning:** _self-cest, shounen ai, dan lain-lain_

* * *

><p><strong>Kau adalah Segalanya<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakon memandangi bonekanya yang baru saja lolos dari maut dengan tatapan lega dan penuh sayang. "Syukurlah… syukurlah Ukon…" pemuda berambut hitam kehijauan dengan mata ungu itu berbisik lirih, memeluk boneka ventriloquist berambut merah bermata merah gelap itu dengan erat.<p>

Untunglah Ukon tidak terbakar dalam kebakaran itu.

Sakon tahu dirinya sedikit tidak beres karena lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi boneka peninggalan kakeknya daripada kenyataan bahwa ada korban tewas dalam ruang kerja yang terbakar itu. Ia tahu kalau mungkin ia sedikit aneh karena menganggap Ukon seperti pasangan hidup daripada sebuah boneka yang ia mainkan. Namun, ia tidak peduli dengan kata orang atau anggapan aneh itu.

Karena bagi Sakon, Ukon bukanlah sebuah boneka.

Ini memang suatu hal yang gila karena tak akan ada yang mempercayainya, tetapi Sakon bisa mendengar suara hati Ukon. Ketika ada di tangannya, Ukon memang 'hidup'. Sakon berbagi jiwa dengannya. Ukon merasakan sakit seperti halnya manusia dan Sakon yang jiwanya terhubung ke dalam diri Ukon turut merasakan sakitnya.

Ketika Sakon sedang sangat bersedih, Ukon menghiburnya dan membuat dirinya tertawa. Sakon terlahir untuk bertemu Ukon dan memberikannya kehidupan seperti halnya kakek Sakon yang memberikan kehidupan pada Ukon sebelum Sakon.

Perasaan Sakon pada Ukon begitu kuat dan tak akan ada yang bisa melebihi Ukon dalam hatinya. Bagi Sakon, Ukon itu nomor satu. Dia tak akan sanggup bertahan hidup jika Ukon tidak bersamanya. Hidupnya tak akan pernah lengkap dan bahagia tanpa Ukon di sisinya. Ukon memang… pasangan jiwanya.

"Hei, Ukon… kau akan terus berada di sisiku, kan?" tanya Sakon pada sang boneka yang bertengger santai di tangan kanannya ketika keduanya sedang duduk beristirahat di bawah pohon Ginko yang daunnya tengah berguguran dengan indahnya, setelah memberikan pertunjukan boneka gratis pada anak-anak di taman.

Ukon mendongak dan perlahan membuka satu matanya, menaikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi heran kepada sang master boneka. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal aneh begitu, Sakon?" tanya sang boneka berambut merah itu dengan nada aneh.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama," Sakon tersenyum lembut masih terus memandangi boneka tercintanya setelah ia membersihkan pipinya dari debu dan rontokan daun yang tersangkut di rambut merah panjangnya.

Ukon tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa saat, membuat sakon sedikit khawatir.

"Ukon…?"

"Kau tahu, sebelum kau, beberapa orang menyanyakan hal yang sama," kata Ukon sambil menaikkan tangan kanannya, meraih pipi Sakon.

Sakon memejamkan matanya, merasakan tekstur kulit kayu yang dingin dari tangan Ukon yang tengah menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Meskipun demikian, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan perasaan Ukon dari sentuhan tersebut.

"Namun, meskipun aku berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu ada di sisi mereka, pada akhirnya merekalah yang meninggalkan aku dan menyerahkanku pada yang lain," lanjut sang boneka sambil tersenyum sedih.

Sakon membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat mendengar hal tersebut. "Aku tak akan meninggalkan Ukon dan menyerakan Ukon pada orang lain!" protes Sakon keras. Pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu memandang sang boneka dengan sangat serius.

Ukon terkekeh melihat kesungguhan hati dari masternya itu. "Sakon… aku hanyalah boneka. Kau tidak bisa membawaku pergi ke alam sana," katanya pelan.

Mendengar itu, Sakon kontan mengerti apa yang Ukon maksud. Ia telah berada di dunia ini lebih dari seratus tahun lamanya. Pembuatnya dan para pemilik terdahulunya mati meninggalkannya di dunia. Memang benar, pada akhirnya, Sakon yang manusia juga pasti akan mati meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti.

"Meskipun begitu… selama aku hidup, aku akan terus mencintai Ukon dan berada di sisi Ukon… kalau perlu, kalau memang reinkarnasi itu ada, jiwaku akan kembali lagi ke dunia ini sebagai manusia baru untuk bertemu Ukon lagi. Terus, dan terus kembali meskipun aku harus hidup dan mati berulang kali," kata Sakon dengan wajah hampir menangis.

Ukon memandang Sakon dengan senyum sendu dan meletakkan dahinya ke dahi Sakon yang matanya sudah mulai berair. "Bodoh… kau membicarakan sesuatu yang terlampau jauh, Sakon. Kau masih muda… masih banyak waktu bagi kita berdua untuk berbagi hidup dan jiwa," katanya lagi dengan lembut.

"Tapi… tapi Ukon…" Sakon hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tetapi Ukon menghentikannya dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk kayunya ke bibir Sakon.

"Bagiku… berbagi hidup dan jiwa dengan Sakon sudah cukup membuatku sangat bahagia," kata Ukon sambil tersenyum manis sekarang. "Selamanya mungkin memang berlebihan, tetapi waktu yang kita lalui bersama itulah yang akan menjadi 'selamanya' bagiku," lanjutnya pelan.

"Ukon…" Sakon menitikkan air matanya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku lebih senang melihatmu tertawa bahagia, Sakon…," bisik Ukon sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakon. "Aku ingin kau terus tertawa dan berbahagia untukku…"

"Um…" Sakon mengangguk, memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan bibir dingin Ukon di bibirnya. Bau harum kayu ek yang sangat nyaman menyelimutinya dan menenangkan hatinya yang sedikit kacau karena pembicaraan mereka.

Sakon tak bisa merasakan nafas Ukon karena dia memang tidak bernafas, tetapi ia bisa merasakan suara jiwa yang berdengung lembut dalam dirinya.

Mungkin Sakon memang aneh karena mencintai bonekanya seperti ia mencintai seorang kekasih, tetapi Sakon tidak peduli… karena bagi Sakon, Ukon adalah segalanya.

**Fin~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yuppi, fic Indo pertama di fandom ini! XD Memang Sakon itu aneh… masa mencintai bonekanya, si Ukon, sampai seekstrem itu ya? Mana karakternya oOC lagi… *lol* Ah, biar sajalah. Yang penting kejadian juga luna membuat sesuatu di fandom ini. Dari dulu sudah pengen sekali membuat, tapi karena pair fave luna itu Sakon/Ukon, luna nggak berani bikin (dulu masih muda sih, kalau sekarang sudah terlalu bejat buat mempedulikan moral *lol*).

Ahem, bagi para penggemar Ayatsuri Sakon, semoga senang membaca cerita aneh nan gaje ini. Bagi yang bukan, semoga bisa tetap membaca dan memberikan saran, mungkin tentang tata bahasa atau kalau memang ada typo, tolong diingatkan.

Saran dan kritik membangun sangat diarapkan. Flame… kalau flamer ingin membuang waktu dan tenaga, silakan saja, tidak bakal ditanggapi.


End file.
